Fallen
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Hinamori is overcome with pain and confusion and she thinks to follow after Aizen. She becomes so confused that she means to end her own life. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya deals with his own problems, and sets out to find his friend before it is too late...
1. Death Is Forever

Fallen

Chapter 1. Death Is Forever

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!"

Zanpakutou collided with solid rock; pebbles shattered and broke free, causing a stony explosion.

"Damn it!"

The pink light illuminated off of the sword, as petals of spiritual energy danced wildly.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Finally, the girl fell to her knees, salted tears streaming down her face.

"Damn it…" She whispered again.

"Why did it have to be like this?"

She wanted an answer from herself, but found no response.

"Why did I trust him?"

Her hand gripped the sheath even harder.

"Why did I betray them?"

The last few loose pebbles showered down on her as the mountainous rock before her crumbled away.

"Why am I so damn weak?!?" She shouted.

Her voice echoed around her, throwing the same questions back at her own self.

"Why didn't I see through his intensions?" Her voice lowered again.

The tears rolled off of her face one by one as she asked the final question.

"Why?"

No response.

"WHY?!?" She cried out with no reply.

Gradually, her strength returned to her and she shakily rose to her feet. Her willfulness would not allow her to stay on the ground in such a helpless position.

She had failed.

She had failed everyone around her, everyone. She had failed all of her friends, ryoka and Shinigami; she had even failed the man who had wanted to manipulate her; Aizen, her taichou. And worst of all; she had failed Toshiro.

She now stood in a wasteland of nothing but endless mountains of rocks like Urahara's training area. This place had been show to her by a friend long ago, and often came here to train herself and her swords' abilities. Only her and her friend knew about it, but her friend no longer came here. So when she released an attack, no one was injured, except sometimes, the wielder of the sword.

But she did not care if she got hurt, for no one else would care either; no one cared what happened to her now. And it was all because she had trusted her taichou. It was her own fault; she had gotten herself into this, and she was never getting out.

She had been training here in this deserted place for two full days now. It was far enough from Soul Society so that no one could detect her reiatsu. But she did not want anyone to detect her reiastu, she did not want to be found.

And even if she did, no one would come looking for her.

Not after what she had done.

She had considered following Aizen. And even though she had never told anyone, she had considered it herself, and for simply considering this, she had set out on her own, trying to distance herself from all others.

They did not need her.

They did not want her.

She was useless, so she would rather die.

She brought herself here for that soul purpose, so she would train herself until she could not go on anymore. She was not hungry, nor thirsty, for those feelings seemed to have died away, along with her memories. She had been here for two days, but she had trained so hard that her mind had gone blank, the only thoughts were of Aizen, and of how long she would live before she would kill herself from overexertion.

She would die here, and she would die alone.

She was slowly killing herself.

She gripped the sheath so hard that her hands were bleeding terribly, but she felt no pain, only emptiness. She stood before another mountainous rock and raised her sword.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

She called forth her Zanpakutou. The same faint pink light lit up the area as she leapt high into the air, aiming a blow on the mountain. As she brought her sword down, she heard a loud crash, and she landed on both feet. She glanced up at the colossal rock she had just struck. She saw an enormous crack slithering down the face of the boulders and individual rocks and pebbles were shattered and pelted down on the chestnut-eyed girl.

She saw the mountain crack into countless boulders and stones; then it collapsed. This was what she had been waiting for. This was how she planned on ending her life. But as she stared up at the gigantic avalanche pouring down before her, her courage and determination evaporated like a dewdrop in a dessert.

She snapped back into reality and fear overcame her. She turned and raced away from the collapsing mountain.

But her body was too weak, she had not eaten nor drunk for almost three whole days and nights and her body failed her. She attempted to dodge the rocks and darted away, but countless pebbles poured down on her and she could not outrun the avalanche.

A rock smashed into her left shoulder, then one pelted her right arm. Countless rocks showered her in pain and aching. The mountain crumbled behind her and innumerable pebbles and stones rained down on her; she could not escape.

Then, she decided to die with what little dignity and courage that remained inside of her.

She ceased running and turned around as a downpour of sharp gravel and sediment collided with her body. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Then a boulder that must have weighed a ton crashed into her stomach and sent her soaring into the air until she smashed into a rock formation behind her with a sickening sound.

Then she fell limply to the ground.

She thought that she would have been dead after the massive impact on her weak body, but she still felt herself breathing and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She had to look past the blood that poured over her eyes and saw an immeasurable amount of rocks laying scattered about her.

She lay on her left side and felt warm liquid spilling from the shoulder her head lay upon. Her hands still felt the sheath of her Zanpakutou although she was not holding it; she had no power left to grip her sword.

But most of all she smelt the strong, tangy sent of her own blood.

She tasted it, and she lay in an ocean of it, with many dagger-like stones scattered around her.

She wanted to die; now more than ever for the pain was just too unbearable, and she wanted nothing more then for her life to be over and done with.

But deep down, she still feared dying and the will to live pulsed throughout her broken body. She wanted to just stand up and slash another mountain to pieces so that her life might end in another avalanche.

She had expected a swift, painless death, but this was torture.

"Come on you coward." She murmured to herself. "Get up and stare down your fate."

She attempted to stand again; her bleeding hands lifted her bloody body up. Her left shoulder throbbed horribly, but she ignored the pain, for if she could simply swing her sword one last tine, it would all be over.

Then her hands fell away beneath her as they slid on her blood.

She crashed back to the ground with a moan and felt more warm blood ooze from her shoulder.

Then she thought it would be better to go along with her original plan and simply use Tobiume to end her life. But it was no use for she still could not find her grip and her head fell back down.

She lay there, panting as she slowly felt her remaining life being stripped from her as it drained away.

She would die after all.

_Good. _She thought. _Now I can't cause anyone any more troubles._

She knew this as a fact, for death was forever, and there was no coming back.

She felt dizzy and she whispered one last sentence.

"Gomen...nasai…Hitsugaya-kun."

She wished that he could hear her final apology, but he was not here, and if he ever did find her, she would already be gone. One last memory of her old friend flashed through her mind, then, her eyes closed, and she sighed.

Finally, with nothing more to live for, she stopped her breathing, and her heartbeat ceased, and the limp figure of the girl that everyone once knew, moved no more.

Hinamori Momo; was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do not flame me please! This is only the first chapter! Wait for the next chapter and see what happens next.


	2. I'll Find You

Chapter 2. I'll Find You

I do not own Bleac :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good riddance, I say!"

"Yeah! We're happy to know that she's gone!"

"Who cares? She was never any use anyway!"

The exclamations of approval echoed over all of Seretei. The announcement had just been made that Hinamori fukuutaichou was gone. As the announcement was heard by the taichou of the 10th division, his aqua eyes widened and he and his lieutenant dropped all of their papers.

"NANI?" Hitsugaya tore through his division's building and burst through the door on the bottom floor, Matsumoto at his heels. He listened to what was being said by the other Shinigami.

"What, you actually _care _that she's gone?" One said disrespectfully as he turned to the furious taichou. Then more turned to him and began telling him words that almost caused his ears to bleed.

"She probably went to join that damned Aizen."

"Yeah. She was so stupid that she probably crawled to him like a maggot."

"Well she never _was _any good."

"Yeah every time there was a Hollow to deal with she'd just stand there and make _us_ do all the work!"

"She's gone now and we have one less fool to risk our lives for."

"Maybe she didn't go with Aizen, hopefully she tried to get to him an died trying."

"Yeah." Harsh chuckles were cut short.

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!**_"

A furious yell exploded and drowned out all other words. The words echoed loudly throughout Soul Society and beyond. Hitsugaya wanted to call forth Hyorinmaru and have him lunge at their throats. Hitsugaya thrust himself through the crowd of the Shinigami who had said those comments. He leapt into the air and returned only to sink a powerful kick into all those that had said such terrible things.

At least twenty Shinigami now lay on the ground, some unconscious from the extreme force of the kick. Those who were still conscious looked up at the white-haired taichou and his fukuutaichou.

"You bastards." She murmured.

The fukuutaichou's eyes were ablaze with disbelief and disgust. But her taichou's eyes were much, much more terrifying.

The once gentle and determined aqua eyes had transformed into dark green ponds full of hatred and loathing. He glared down at them all with a gaze that could penetrate a mountain. His ominous shadow blanketed them all in fear and regret of their words.

The hatred in his eyes was almost as great a hatred as when he had looked at Aizen. He was like a wolf that had just lost its pack; he bared his teeth and clenched his fists. Matsumoto stepped back many paces and stood back near her division's building, as her taichou's furious voice was heard.

"What is wrong with you people?" He growled. "She's been gone for four days and you think, _automatically_, that she's gone with that bastard?" His voice was low and threatening, and he went on. "Answer me one question, what did she do wrong?" He waited for a reply and an eerie silence surrounded the area. Then one daring Shinigami spoke up.

"She went with Aizen…"

"Prove it!" Hitsugaya spat. No response. Then,

"Well no one can trace her in the Living World, she would have contacted us or…" He stopped when the taichou's glance shot towards him.

"And how does that suggest that she's _not_ in the Living World? How long was Kuchiki Rukia away without contacting us?!? More then _four days_ thats for sure!" Another silence crept about. Then the boy continued.

"Fine, lets say that Hinamori _did _go with Aizen, what's wrong with that?"

… "He betrayed us…" A brave Shinigami whispered.

"Did she know that he was going to betray us?!? No she didn't! Because if she did, she wouldn't have been stabbed and sent into a coma for half a year! She was obeying her taichou's orders like any decent Shinigami should! And since she was a lieutenant she had to triple her loyalty to him! She was doing what he told her to, just like _every other_ lieutenant in Seireitei! She was doing her job! She worked herself to the _bone_ just so she could get into his squad, let alone the training she endured to become his lieutenant! She was loyally following orders, what's wrong with that?!?"

This time no response came.

"Well? TELL ME!" The boy roared. When still no reply came, he turned on them all.

"If there is nothing wrong with being loyal, then why did you all say those things?" He asked.

"Well she never _was _any good." Someone muttered. Hitsugaya rounded on the Shinigami who had spoken and glared down at him with icy eyes. Surprisingly, his voice was almost calm now.

"And why was that? You said earlier it was because she was useless in battle and never did anything. Well why do you think that?"

A moment of silence floated by.

"Let me tell you why you thought she was useless, it was because of your doubt in her. Whoever was given orders to fight a Hollow with her knows the truth in my words. You would take one look at her and automatically think she was helpless, so in battle, you would always try to defend her. Am I right?"

Some shameful nods were given.

"She never acted in battle because you never gave her a chance to. If she had fought alone I swear to you all that she would take down a Hollow in 30 seconds flat."

He received glances of disbelief, even from his own fukuutaichou.

"I've known Hinamori even since we were young and I know more about her than _any_ of you _ever _could dream of. I've been training with her ever since we were accepted into the Academy. Where do you think I am at midnight every other night? We have our own training grounds far from here where no one can detect our rieatsus."

Even Matsumoto looked shocked.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear."

The boy turned to the Shinigami in front of him.

"If I _ever_ hear _anything_ said against Hinamori _ever_ again, I will make you _wish_ that you were good-for-nothing _insects_ squirming pitifully in a pool of molten lava."

With that, the boy prodigy stormed off into his building, summoning Matsumoto to follow. She followed him up the stairs from a distance and the two arrive in his office. When he spoke next, his tone was soft and lonely.

"Matsumoto." He whispered with pain in his voice.

"Hai." She responded. After a moment he replied, without meeting her gaze.

"I need you to take responsibility for squad 10 for a while."

"Taichou, are you…" He looked up at her and now stared her in the blue eyes that reflected his grief.

"Hai." He told her. "I'm going to find Hinamori, and bring her back, no matter what. I'll find her." The fierce determination in his eyes startled her for a moment. Then she nodded with equal determination filling her eyes as she replied.

"Hai. Good luck taichou." The boy prodigy glanced at her with trust and appreciation in his eyes now along with determination, grief and fear.

"Arigato."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was kind of shocked at what I made those Shinigami say! I didn't know it was so harsh. I'm sorry Momo, we love you! plz review. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Secrets From The Past

Chapter 3. Secrets From The Past

I do not own Bleach :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto knew that Yamamoto-sama would not be pleased to find out that one of his few remaining taichous had left.

Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen were all gone Ukitake was ill, and now Hitsugaya, one of the strongest Shinigami in all eternity, had gone missing. But Matsumoto would do anything for her taichou and his best friend. Hinamori was like a little sister to her, and she would willingly give up her own life for her.

And she knew that her taichou would do the same. He could be very severely punished for leaving Seireitei without permission; but he did not care.

As long as Hinamori was safe…

"Make sure you bring her home, taichou." Matsumoto whispered aloud to the empty room.

There was no reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya had been running swiftly for that entire night. Now he had stopped in a small forest many miles away from Seireitei to take a short break.

"How the Hell am I going to find her?" He asked himself.

He knew that he would have to find some way to trace her movements. He would go to the ends of the universes and back multiple times, if it meant finding her. But running around aimlessly with no idea where to go was pointless.

He tried to remember the past, and how he would find her whenever she ran away.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts, except her. His sealed eyelids only let darkness be distinguished. He tried to recall the memories that he had left behind so many years ago.

When the two of them had played hide-and-seek together...

_"…Twenty nine…thirty! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_He shouted uncovering his eyes. As he glanced around, he saw no sign of her. He stayed completely silent for a moment and did not move. But he heard no sound. T_

_hen he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him. At first there was nothing that could be made out. Then, one faint, little, white light shimmered in the corner of his view. It was tempting and he wanted to follow it, knowing that it would lead him somewhere wonderful, to some_one _wonderful. Then his aqua eyes shot open and he raced in the direction where the light had been glowing. He followed the trace of the light in his mind until he came upon a large, holly bush._

"_Found ya!" The boy cheered playfully. _

_Little Momo looked up at him with shocked eyes._

"_Aww no fair Shiro-chan! You probably cheated!" She stood to her feet and gave him a friendly glare. _

"_No! I didn't cheat at all! I _knew _you were here! I could sense your rieatsu!" _

"_Yeah right, Shiro-chan!" She said in disbelief and sarcasm. _

_As she walked back to the spot where they started their games, he stayed behind for a moment longer. He closed his eyes again and made out the little white light. He got a feeling of happiness and company when he saw it, even if his eyes were closed. He could always find her, no matter where she was._

_Then the little white light flickered slightly, and little Momo turned around._

"_Oy! Shiro-chan! Are you okay?" His eyes flew open as he heard her worried voice. She was standing a few paces away and she glanced back at him. He shook his head to clear it and replied,_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Well then hurry up!" The girl called to him. "It's my turn now, and I'm going to find you twice as fast!" She spun around and darted away. _

_Little Toshiro sighed, smiled and followed. _

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open.

Did he still have that ability? The ability to sense her presence?

They were such close friends and always had been. They were far closer than a brother and sister.

His aqua eyes closed again as he tried to recall his ability. He could only make out darkness for a moment, then, in the very top right corner of his view, he made out the faintest sparkle of white, so faint that it was almost impossible to see. Fear crept up his spine at exactly how faint the light was. Back than, it had been so much brighter, and it had been sparkling, but now…

Now it was so small and weak, unlike the hyper aura it had given off so many years past.

Was she hurt? Or was she just so far away that he could not sense her clearly?

Something was wrong; the boy could feel it in his heart. Something bad had happened, he just knew it, and he needed to be where she was as soon as possible.

He needed to be by her side, he needed to find her. Now.

Then his eyes snapped open once again.

He had to go NorthEast.

He stood up straight again and was off and running. He tore through the woodlands, not caring that branches ripped his shihockshou and the cold, harsh night air slipped past his face.

_I'm coming, Hinamori. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well? What is his reaction going to be if he finds her??? What will he do??? Plz tell me what you think about the story so far, any recomendations are welcome, and review!


	4. Found

Chapter 4. Found

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He must have been running for three days now, and his shunpo was having less and less effect each time he used it.

Again, he closed his eyes, and followed the white light. It was still weak and faint, but it was getting larger, he was drawing nearer.

He was almost there.

He opened his eyes again and ran on ahead. The boy did not even notice the small, red trail of blood his torn feet left behind him. The forests he had been through were starting to become smaller. They went from wide woods with oak trees, to long strips of forests with birch and pine.

The change in the environment was strange, and somehow, it felt familiar to the boy, like he had been here before…

Suddenly, he stumbled over a thick root, but he just lay there, not wanting to get up again. He panted and leaned up against a thin tree behind him, and before he knew it, he had un-willingly drifted into sleep.

_He was standing in the same forest when he re-opened his eyes. _

_The only exception was that he was not alone, nor the same._

_ Hinamori was at his side. They were dressed in their Academy uniforms, and carried their Zanpakutou with them. _

_"Come on Momo, not much farther." _

_He was saying, pulling her arm. The girl collapsed to her knees and panted._

_"Shiro-chan, that's what you said hours ago. I'm tired and I don't think that I can…" _

_She was cut off when he jerked her arm again. _

_"Come _on_," He repeated determinedly. "We're going to make it."_

_"This is _not_ how I planned on spending my Spring vacation." She mumbled, but stood to her feet and wearily followed after him. _

_He led on, but the weight of his Zanpakutou was not helping much. But he knew that they were getting close, for the trees were becoming less thick, thus meaning that the forest was coming to an end. _

_After about half an hour more of trudging along through the woods, the two finally stepped out of the forest. A long stretch of endless rock and mountains lay before them, Hinamori's eyes widened in shock. _

_"Here we are." He spoke softly. _

_"This looks just like the training area at Urahara-san's shop!" _

_The white-haired boy nodded._

_"And this is the place where we can train, without anyone else getting involved." He stepped forward, gripping his swords sheath. "We have one week to train and become stronger, and then, when we go back, we'll be undefeatable." _

Hitsugaya awoke with a start, his memories flooding over him.

He had brought Hinamori there so long ago. There, they had trained together and discovered new strengths, and overcame weaknesses.

That was where they had taught each other their skills and told secret strategies. He was almost there now, and he was going to find her.

And it was only now, that Hitsugaya noticed that he had slept for almost a full day. He clenched his fists and growled.

"Damn it! I've wasted too much time!"

He rose to his feet and set out again, running faster then he ever had in his life. The golden sun crept slowly towards the West; as yet another day came to an end. Eventually, the thin trees became smaller, until finally, they stopped altogether. The final small bushes dissolved into an endless stretch of rock, and only now did the boy realize his problem.

_How am I going to find her in time?_

He closed his eyes again to try and calm himself.

Then, he located the small beam of light. It was much fainter now, but he knew he had to go NorthWest now. He ran towards the wasteland and leapt from rock to rock, the cold night winds blowing past him. He frequently halted to search the landscape from the top of a mountain, and tried to sense the slightest hint of her rieatsu.

"Hinamori!" He called out into the night.

His voice echoed and returned back to him, with no response. He cursed under his breath and continued on his way.

A terrible feeling was slowly spreading throughout his body. He could not describe it, for it was too confusing. But he knew that it was the feeling that something bad had happened, he felt it deep down.

Something was wrong, he felt alone, a feeling he had never felt when Hinamori was there.

Even if she was not next to him, he still felt her presence, no matter how far away, he felt her, alive and breathing.

But now…

"Hinamori!!"

He called out again, his voice laced with fear and loneliness.

He stopped again, but this time, when he shut his eyes, the white light had vanished. Fear stabbed at him like a dagger. As he opened his eyes again, his gaze scoured the mountains.

Then, the sharp tang of blood flooded his senses.

He followed the scent, and finally, his gaze rested upon a small crumpled form, lying limply on the ground, drown in a pool of her own blood.

"HINAMORI!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay now that holiday break is over I'll be updating a little slower but stay with me!! Next chapter is coming up soon! Please review!!!


	5. The Dead Are Meant To Stay Dead

Chapter 5. The Dead Are Meant To Stay Dead

I DO NOT own Bleach

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He raced across the rocks and boulders to the form of the broken girl.

She lay in an ocean of blood with countless rocks and pebbles scattered about her. Her Zanpakutou was limply placed in her bloody hands. The horrible smell of his friend's blood almost made him sick. Everything around her was red and drenched.

"Hinamori." His voice was a helpless whisper.

What had happened? He glanced around to try and find an answer. There was a tremendous mountain of broken rock a few meters away from the girl's body. Ash and gravel tainted her skin and mixed with her blood. Tobiume was coated in a thick blanket of soot, suggesting that she had been the one to destroy the mountain.

_Why did she com_e _all the way out here? What happened? _His mind buzzed with questions.

Then, the answer came to him.

_She must've been trying to kill herself, because everyone thought she was useless. _

Fear crept throughout his body as he gazed down at the broken girl.

_How long has she been like this from the four days she's been gone?_

He knelt down beside her and worriedly grasped her wrist.

Nothing.

Grief overwhelmed him as he gently turned her body over and buried his head in her bloody shihakushou.

He pulled away, with tears filling his eyes; she had no heartbeat.

Tears began to slither down his face, and descended off of his chin and landed on the body of the girl he once loved.

"Hinamori." His voice shook with agony.

_Why did this have to happen? Why did I _let _this happen? I could have stopped her, I could have been there for her, I could have stopped her…_

Guilt thrashed in his chest like a caged bird, he could never forgive himself, for he could have prevented her death. Hitsugaya no longer knew what to do. He could go back to Soul Society with her body and let them all know that she was dead. But, most of them would probably cheer and throw parties at the news.

Or, Hitsugaya could go along with what he had been planning to do, and end his own life right now. But his mind was too clouded with regret and shame and he could not manage to move. The only thing he could manage, was to stay there, by her side, with her body lying limply in his lap.

He wanted to be there for her, and he wanted to speak the final words that she would hear.

"Hinamori," he repeated her name, the name of the girl he could never stop thinking of, the name of the girl he had loved.

"Come back to me." He whispered, his voice overflowing with sorrow.

"Wake up." He pleaded.

He felt like a child again, crying and asking for things that could never happen.

The dead are meant to stay dead.

But he could not stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

"Wake _up_." He told her again. But nothing happened, the miracle he had been waiting for did not occur. He did not blink open his eyes to find that it was just a dream. "Hinamori! Wake up, don't leave me!" He shouted helplessly.

For one of the very first times in his life, Hitsugaya cried. He cried so much that he feared he would never stop. Memories flew through his mind, of the times they had spent together, good and bad alike.

He remembered every breath she took, only to realize that she would never take one ever again. No longer would he see those beautiful chestnut eyes gazing into his own. Never again would he hear her voice that was softer then fleece. No more would he hear he laugh when she was happy, or see her cry when she was heartbroken. He would never get the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Well," his voice said shakily. "I can tell you how I feel, but…but you won't hear me." He pulled her body closer to his.

"I love you, Hinamori." He forced the words out, more tears falling down his face. Soon, he realized that he was becoming indescribably tired, and before he knew much more, he had surrendered to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya stood in an icy wasteland, he was staring at a massive, crystal ice dragon with crimson eyes; Hyorinmaru.

"Hitsugaya-sama," the mighty beast's voice was a muffled echo that bounced back against itself. "I know the grief and lonliness you have endured these past few hours, and so you are hereby granted my permission to use my special ability if you chose to." Came the low grumble sounding of a thousand wolves.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief. Hyorinmaru was going to allow him to use the technique that he had kept to himself for many years.

Hitsugaya bowed his head deeply.

"Arigato." He replied gratefully.

The dragon nodded his head slowly.

"Good luck, I give you my strength."

With that, the ice melted and shadows overcame him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open, and it took him a moment to remember where he was.

Then, he realized that he had permission to do something that he had never done before.

He was not sure if he could pull it off, but he absolutely needed to try.

He glanced down at the girl in his lap; her pale face was cold and emotionless.

He knew what to do, just not how to do it.

But he cleared his mind of all doubt.

He would do it, for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry! I know that Hitsugaya and probaby Hyorinmaru too, were really OOC. But I do not really know what Hyorinmaru is like so I just gave him the best personality I could that was appropriate for this story. I know I made Hitsugaya cry and seem childish, but I did what I had to. Please do not kill/flame me! Next chapter is coming!!


	6. Never Again

Chapter 6. Never Again

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya swiped the tears away from his face and placed the girl onto the bloodstained ground beside him.

He gripped the sheath of his Zanpakutou and drew the ice-elemental sword, placing it on the ground beside him. Placing both of his hands on the sword, he closed his eyes and was greeted by an icy shape.

"Hyorinmaru." He said determinedly. "Now is the time I ask you to lend me your powers."

The crimson-eyed dragon stared at him for a moment; penetrating eyes shimmering with trust.

"Very well." Came the overlapping echoed roar. "If you believe that you are ready for such a task."

With that, the dragon melted back into the shadows like a clouded reflection. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open. The aqua-eyed boy shifted into a kneeling position, and glanced down at the brown-haired girl beside him, then back at his Zanpakutou. With both of his hands positioned on the sword, he began to call forth Hyorinmaru's powers.

In a matter of seconds, light blue, icy light began to illuminate off of the blade, and seep into his hands. Then, he reached down and placed his hands on either of the girl's shoulders. He took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly.

Then, he let the same icy light that he had just occupied from his Zanpakutou, slip away onto her cold body. He concentrated on her, what she used to be like, the way she looked, talked, breathed.

The blue light slid from his body onto hers, draining him of his own life, and giving it to her.

He gave her his strength, his heartbeat, his breath, his life.

Eventually, he felt the slightest movement from underneath him. He glanced down to see that her shihakushou was fluttering slightly. Finally, Hitsugaya pulled away, panting and tired, he had just given away half of his life.

Hopefulness surged throughout his body as he saw her eyes flutter open, chestnut met aqua for a split second.

Tears began to fill Hitsugaya's eyes once again, and he smiled.

"Hina…mori…" He whispered. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"H-Hitsugaya…kun."

Her stammering voice was weak and lonely, hardly above a whisper. She slowly sat up and stared him in the eye. Hitsugaya wondered if it were a dream, her sparkling eyes were shining once again.

He reached over and pulled her into a hug. She gave in automatically to him, and began to cry.

He could only smile, for he could do nothing more, but hold her.

He soon realized that he was not dreaming, she was alive, she was breathing, he could feel her heartbeat pulsing silently throughout her body.

Her face was buried in his shihakushou, causing her voice to be soft.

"H-How did you find me? How did you…" Her muffled voice trailed off as she collapsed in his arms, gasping as she continued to cry.

"Baka." He replied sweetly. "You can die at anytime, it takes courage to live."

He pulled her closer and held her tighter, sending silent thanks to Hyorinmaru.

"Hinamori?" He asked softly. She nuzzled closer to him to show that she had heard him. "Promise, promise me you'll never do that again. Please."

She managed to lift herself up and face him, her teary chestnut eyes staring determinedly into his captivating aqua ones.

"I promise." She choked.

"Never again?"

"Never again." She smiled.

He reflected her smile and stood to his feet, picking up his Zanpakutou and placing it back into the sheath. She accepted the hand he offered her. Her hand was shaking and her grip was frail. But his firm grasp on her hand made her feel safe and re-assured.

He gently pulled her to her feet and she stumbled feebly. He steadied her until she found her balance, and then he handed her Zanpakutou to her.

She slid the bloodstained blade back into its sheath. Once he saw that she was ready, he started to jump from rock to rock, heading back to the forest, and then Soul Society.

But he noticed that Hinamori's pace was slow and shaky, she was often stumbling and tripping. Then he remembered the horrible wound on her shoulder. He turned to her and offered a suggestion.

"Here, let me carry you." Eyes widening in surprise, she stepped back a few paces.

"R-Really Hitsugaya-kun, I-I'm fine." She lied.

He could easily see that her shoulder was hurting, for she kept wincing and clutching her wound.

"Baka." He sighed again, and before she could argue any further, he had swept her off of her feet and was carrying her bridal style.

She did not resist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya must have been running for two days.

Presently, it was nighttime, and Hinamori had fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Finally, Hitsugaya's step quickened as his gaze was set upon Rukongai.

He knew that some of the others would be annoyed at their return, but there were few others that would be grateful to see them, and those would be the only ones _he_ would be glad to see in return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that is not exactly what you all expected, and that it all went pretty fast. But there is one more chapter coming up, and hopefully I can make up for it. Happy New Year everyone!!!


	7. Good Night

Epilogue

Chapter 7. Good Night

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I see her?" Hitsugaya faced Unohana; the misty gray eyes of the female taichou were full of amusement and knowing.

"Of course Hitsugaya taichou. Just be quiet, she's asleep right now but her injuries have almost fully recovered."

"That's good to know." He sighed in relief. "Arigato."

She simply nodded and smiled. Hitsugaya slid open the door.

The room was almost eerily silent, except for the timed beeping of devices and the faint, peaceful breaths of a girl.

He made his way over to the bed that she lay resting in and pulled up a chair as he sat down. Hinamori was dressed in white robes, her loose, dark brown hair neatly pooled out over her pillow, and Hitsugaya could not resist to reach out and brush loose strands from her peaceful face.

He smiled, unable to take his gaze off of the beautiful girl. He did not know how long he stayed there, but he did know that the sun was going down. She had been in the hospital for a day; he had brought her to the 4th division as soon as they had arrived back in Seireitei.

Hitsugaya was about to stand up and leave when two gorgeous chestnut-brown eyes fluttered open and flickered to him.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun." Her voice was laced with tiredness. She sat up and leaned back against the soft pillows. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Baka. You should go back to sleep."

She began to shake her head, but was cut off when he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Then, he pulled back and smiled. After a moment, she too smiled gratefully and yawned softly once again.

Hitsugaya reached forward and gently pushed her back down onto the bed, draping the cottony blankets over her shoulders.

"Oyasumi, Hinamori." He smiled.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun…Truly, arigato..." She breathed.

The girl who had Fallen, had risen again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it was so short!!! "Oyasumi" means "Good Night" thus the title of this chapter. Please review!!! Thank you all so much you rock!!! HitsuHina4ever!!!


End file.
